


Rehab

by yominonozomi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestboyfriend!Kisame, Dom!Itachi, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, MultiSaku - Freeform, Polyamory, Rehab AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yominonozomi/pseuds/yominonozomi
Summary: In which Sakura is placed in charged of the Akatsuki's rehabilitation after the war, and general debauchery ensues. Slight AU akasaku smut. Open to requests.





	1. Itachi

“ _Fuck_   _me_ , un.”

Kisame gave a derisive snort from his spot sprawled in the dirt. 

“In your dreams, pretty boy. She wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole.”

Deidara let out a rumbling growl, its intimidation slightly lessened by the fact that he still hadn’t removed his eyes from where they were glued across the training field. 

“At least I’m not blue, you fish fucker.”

The Mist nin put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. 

“Hey, I may be blue but at least I’ve got a manly vibe going on. You look like her best friend’s gay cousin.”

The bomb-maker’s ears reddened, but he was distracted from throwing further insults the swordsman’s way when the object of their attention shouted a cry of victory and pinned Hidan to the ground by the throat. Kisame let out a low whistle and Deidara stifled a groan. 

“No way she’s into you, yeah. Look at the way she’s holding him down. She’s definitely a top.”

Kisame made a distracted sound caught halfway between acknowledgement and appreciation, watching the kunoichi’s thighs clench as she straddled their fellow Akatsuki member and tightened her gloved grip around his throat. 

“He’s enjoying this way too much,” Kisame mused as he caught the dazed look on slowly reddening Hidan’s face. 

“She’s gonna choke him out at this rate, yeah.”

“He’d like it,” Kisame rolled his eyes. 

As if on cue, the little pinkette on top of Hidan huffed in frustration and pitched her weight to press down tighter on his throat.

“Submit, dammit!” She growled loud enough for them to hear.

“Oh she’s  _definitely_  a dom, un.”

“Ugh,” the Mist nin groaned, shifting uncomfortably against the flush building under his skin, “I’d let her hold me down any day.”

Deidara hummed in agreement, watching the pinkette finally take mercy on the jashinist and unwrap her hands from his throat. The light haired man went limp underneath her as he gasped for air, gazing up at her with a look in his eyes that bordered on needy. The little kunoichi shot him a teasing grin and shifted to let him up, only to squeak when the former Akatsuki member suddenly flipped the pair over and pinned her hips underneath his, wrapping a single strong hand around her slender neck.

Kisame almost groaned aloud as the slip of a girl writhed underneath Hidan, clutching at his muscular forearm and glaring up at him from beneath half-lids. 

“Maybe not, then,” Deidara breathed, catching the darkened glint of arousal in the pinkette’s eyes. 

Kisame gave a hum of agreement. 

“She could be a switch.”

“Like Itachi,” the blonde man mused. 

“And what would you know of my sexual preferences, Deidara?”

Both men jumped and turned to the man leaning casually against a tree behind them. 

“Please,” Kisame chuckled, shooting his partner a toothy grin, “like we can’t hear what you and Pein get up to at night.”

“Yeah,” Deidara scoffed, stifling the heat rising to his cheeks, “we should be calling  _you_ Leader-sama from the sound of it.”

The elder Uchiha shot him a quietly amused look at that, but made no comment, choosing instead to watch the wrestling match going on not far from their spot beneath the shady treeline.

It was true, what the Iwa nin had said, not that he needed to acknowledge that. Itachi had been pursuing the mutual fulfillment of some of his more base desires with Pein since before the Akatsuki had even disbanded. 

It was only due to this that the Uchiha knew Deidara was more than accurate.

Pein had slipped into his room the night before, painfully hard and desperate for release, and instigated a round of sex that was rough even by Itachi’s standards. (Not that he was complaining, really.) After the Uchiha had fucked him hard enough to make him see stars and then made him beg for release, he’d learned (to his incredible amusement) that none other than Haruno Sakura had been the cause for the former Akatsuki leader’s desperation. 

It would seem that not only was the little pinkette an incredibly capable dom, but was also an incredible tease. Leaving the Akatsuki leader on the verge of orgasm to his own devices, still tied up and after hours of teasing, was not something many people could claim credit for. 

Itachi returned his attention to the duo struggling in the dirt just in time to see the kunoichi kick Hidan off of her (and completely across the training grounds). 

“Woop! Go Pinky!” Kisame cheered as Deidara rushed to wrap the small woman in a victory hug. 

She flashed them both a flushed grin, throwing an exhausted arm around the blonde’s shoulder when he easily lifted her and twirled her around. 

“You guys hungry?” She asked when the Iwa nin finally set her down. 

“Fuck yeah I am,” Hidan grunted, rubbing his now bruised throat with an air of slight appreciation. 

Kisame rolled his eyes and came to a stand beside Itachi. 

“That’s probably because you just got your ass beat.”

“Oi!” The jashinist growled, but let the comment slide in favor of wrapping his arm around the pinkette’s waist and giving her a saucey grin. “Come back to our place, babe?”

Sakura gave a soft snort. 

“To do what? Kick your ass again?”

Hidan’s grin widened as he pressed her closer into his side. 

“Only if you promise to choke me again,” he said with a wink,” and don’t stop this time.”

Kisame scoffed and shoved the white-haired man away before Deidara could jump in and do just that. 

“Come on little lady, I’ll make us some lunch.”

Sakura shot him a sweet smile and wrapped both arms around his much larger one. 

“How gentlemanly.” 

The Mist nin pointedly ignored the dual groans from the rest of their party as they made their way off the training grounds. 

* * *

“Sakura-san, may I speak to you in private?”

The lithe woman blinked up at him in surprise from her spot on the couch squished between Kisame and Hidan, her brows dipping in quiet concern. 

“Are you okay?”

Itachi gave a smooth nod and disappeared through the doorway without another word, leaving Sakura to trail after his footsteps. 

Sakura sucked in a shuddering breath when the elder Uchiha suddenly pinned her against the door of what she assumed to be his bedroom and began to leave wet, lingering kisses along the hypersensitive skin of her neck. Digging one hand’s worth of fingers into his mess of dark hair and the other in the soft fabric of his shirt, the pinkette gave a ragged inhale when he pressed the hard outline of his cock into her through the material of his pants. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she breathed as he sucked hard, leaving dark hickies to blossom under her ear and along her jaw. The sensation shot jolts of pleasure up her spine like little tidal waves and rose the fine hairs on her arms. 

She jumped in surprise when he bit down, a sharp gasp falling from her lips, and he practically purred as he continued to trail kisses and nips and lovemarks down to the dip of her shoulder. 

“Fuck, Itachi,” the pinkette whined quietly, desperately rubbing against the clothed hardness in his pants in an attempt to relieve the building pressure between her legs.

“Yes, dear?” He hummed into her ear, grinding back into her with a bruising force. 

All she could do was make a small noise of pleasure as she squeezed her legs tighter around his hips- every inch of her skin felt achey and hot, and the sensation of his zipper digging into her clit made her mind swim. 

“Harder,” she begged, her head lolling back into the wall. 

“Harder?” The Uchiha hummed in a teasing tone, rolling his hips into hers at a lazy pace. “Harder what?”

“Please,” she whimpered. 

Itachi smirked and let his finger trail a slow descent down her stomach into her soaking wet panties, watching her expression pinch in need. 

“What do you want?”

The pinkette gave him a dazed look which quickly flushed into something more needy when she met his eyes.

“You,” she answered through a moan as his finger started to brush slow, mind-numbing strokes along her clit.

“But I’m right here, darling,” he mumbled against the soft skin of her shoulder. 

The little jounin’s eyes flashed in annoyance at his taunting.

“I want you to fuck me,” she dictated, pressing herself tight against both his hand and throbbing cock, “unless you’re incapable.”

A darkly amused look was all she got in return before the former Akatsuki member wrapped his strong arm underneath her bottom and dropped them both onto the bed. 

“Incapable, hm?” He mumbled, tearing through the fabric of her training shorts with relative ease and slipping his hand into a loose grip around her slender neck.

A feisty grin kicked up the corners of the kunoichi’s mouth as she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips. 

“Well, if Pein-san has to seek satisfaction from someone else…” she trailed off, watching his expression darken. 

The long fingers around her throat twitched and a quiet growl rumbled in his chest. The animalistic sound in combination with the feeling of the much larger man looming over her with his hand on her throat sent a flood of wetness to her already soaked entrance. 

“Beg,” he demanded.

The pinkette’s eyes narrowed in defiance. 

“No.”

Itachi raised an amused brow, dragging the head of his engorged cock in a slow trail of fire down her clit to her entrance. 

“No?”

The slow motion of his cock circling her soaked entrance made her walls flutter in anticipation and goosebumps burst across her skin. Itachi pressed the rough pad of his thumb into her swollen clit and she arched into the contact, grinding into his hand. 

“Please,” she whined.

“Please what?” He asked, pressing the angry, weeping tip of his cock into her. 

“Please fuck me,” she whimpered. 

Sakura’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as he finally sank into her, pushing his full length in until his hips pinned hers to the bed. Her nails dug little trenches into his bare shoulders as he pressed his cock further into her, gritting his teeth when she clenched down.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight,” Itachi grunted.

The pinkette bit down on her lip as she met his gaze, and he purred at the heated look in her eyes, tightening his grip on her delicate throat. 

“You like that?” He hummed, slamming into her with every word. The little kunoichi gave a strangled moan in response, and arched when he tightened his grip further. Darkness was started to gather at the edges of her vision, but every squeeze of his hand sent a rush of pleasure humming through her. 

“Yes! Oh god, yes, don’t stop,” she gasped, clutching at his forearm and shoulders and anything she could hold on to. 

The bed creaked dangerously underneath them as he pushed her legs into her chest and pounded into her at a brutal pace.

“Oh my fucking  _god_ ,” she whimpered, clinging to her own shaking thighs and watching his swollen length disappear into her over and over. 

Itachi took advantage of the better access to her neck and pressed his weight into her, squeezing just hard enough to make her gasp.

“Come for daddy,” he ordered, raking his cock along the little collection of nerves just inside her core with long, deep strokes. 

Sakura saw stars, the sensation of his cock hitting her sweet spot over and over sending her over the edge and right into his arms. Waves of chills frosted up her spine and tipped her even further backwards into the abyss, ripping shivers from her as she fell.

“Good girl,” he cooed into her ear as she came apart beneath him, quivering and near screaming his name. 

Gasping for air like a drowning man and still convulsing, Sakura made a soft, disoriented sound of surprise when Itachi suddenly flipped her over and pinned her arms by her head. He pushed her legs further apart with his knee and sunk his fingers into a handful of her hair, his throbbing cock still nestled snugly against her spasming clit. 

The sharp sound of his palm slapping against her ass accompanied the little bursts of pleasurable pain that flowered before her eyes as he rammed back into her. 

Itachi gave a soft groan and buried his face in her shoulder, his grip on her hips near bruising. 

“Fuck, babygirl,” he breathed, his cock plunging deeper and deeper into her as she felt the hard muscles of his stomach clench against the sweat slick skin of her back. “I’m gonna cum.”

Sakura gave a high pitched cry when he started to roughly pinch her clit, clinging to the sheets as his thrusts became unforgiving.

“Cum in me,” she begged, only to be immediately met with another harsh slap to the ass.

“Ask nicely,” he grunted with a rough tug of her hair. 

“Cum in me please, daddy!” She shrieked, her voice pitching as she felt another orgasm clawing at her insides. Her arms gave out beneath her as the feeling took over her limbs, her mind going blank with a maddening hum of pleasure. 

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Itachi breathed as he emptied out inside of her quivering core.

Sakura collapsed into a shaking, exhausted heap beneath him when he finally pulled out and watched with a mischievous eye as Itachi laid down next to her like a great, satisfied cat after a successful hunt. 

“So,” she said conversationally, “Pein’s still mine.” 

He gave her a narrow look from underneath lazy lashes. 

“Perhaps we should ask him for his opinion on the matter,” he drawled.

Sakura grinned.

“By all means.”

* * *

“Well, shit,” Hidan blinked. 

“It’s no fair, yeah,” Deidara grumbled, grumpily sinking further into the couch.

Kisame rolled his eyes, poking the sad lump of blonde with the toe of his sandal. 

“She’s poly, you know,” he mused. 

Deidara’s head snapped up so quickly Kisame heard a small crack. 

“Really, un?”

“Let’s go in there and find out, _seriously_ ,” Hidan purred. 

The shark man heavily rolled his eyes.

“I said she’s poly, not standardless.”


	2. Kisame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the lovely reviewer allthegoodnamesaretakendammit, here is pt II of what I’ve officially named the Rehab AU ft. kisasaku smut and some Cockblocking!Akatsuki.

 

“She’s gonna fuck us,” Deidara said flatly.

“And not in the fun way either,” Hidan nodded in agreement.

Kisame groaned and dragged his hands down his face, hoping maybe he’d be able to wipe himself out of existence if he pressed hard enough.

“It’s almost impressive, I didn’t think it was possible to fuck up omelette rice quite,” Deidara made a vague gesture toward their now completely decimated kitchen, “ _this_  bad.”

“In my defense- things didn’t really start going south until it came to the rice,” Obito said matter-of-factly. 

“The rice?” Hidan said incredulously. “Motherfucker, the rice?”

“I hate all of you.” Kisame muttered miserably into his fingers.

“Aw, cheer up fish-face,” Obito said, slapping a hand a little too sharply against the swordsman’s shoulder to be considered friendly. “I’m sure you’ll be able to clean things up in time for your date with Pinky.”

“Clean?” Kisame deadpanned. 

“Date?” Deidara and Hidan parroted.

Obito waved a dismissive hand from halfway out the door. “Yep, gotta go~”

Kisame stared incredulously after him, opinion swaying dangerously between hunting down the scarred Uchiha in order to strangle him or giving up on life and strangling himself. 

He turned at the creak of a floorboard behind him just in time to see the bomb-maker dive over the back of the couch and out the window. 

Hidan raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t fuckin’ look at me.”

* * *

Kisame, for the life of him, could not understand just what was so fucking hard about poaching eggs. He’d slaughtered entire villages single-handedly and led battalions of black-ops through the bloody mist, but so help him if this round little egg fucker turned into stringy mush like the rest of them, he was gonna whip out Samehada and start smashing shit-

“What’s all this?”

Caught off guard, the swordsman floundered between his position over the stove glaring at an innocent egg and greeting the little figure in the doorway. 

“Hey,” he said lamely, overcome with a sudden stupid shyness. “Dinner.”

The pinkette gave him a small smile, weighed down around the edges by fatigue but sweet nonetheless, and slipped under his arm to peak at the contents of the pots.

“Omelette rice?” She hummed.

Kisame cleared his throat and casually launched a desecrated carton of eggs into the next room when she glanced at the wreckage of his previous attempts.

“It looks good,” she said with a small laugh, turning in his arms.

He swallowed at the proximity, the air suddenly feeling warm and heavy and hard to drag through his lungs. It all came rushing out when she stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. 

“Long day?” She mumbled, pressing lingering little kisses against his lips.

He made a noise somewhere in the back of his throat, the hiss of his hand sliding up her side to tangle in her hair hushing against the little sigh she made for him when he melded his lips more seriously against hers. The feeling of her nails scraping against the sensitive skin of his scalp sent sharp little tingles over his skin to burst behind his eyelids and he pressed into her. The little thing underneath him purred in response, arching up to wrap both arms around his broad shoulders and suck on his bottom lip in a way that made his toes curl in his sandals.

He came back to himself before lost all self control and bent her over the counter. 

“Not as long as yours, I think,” he managed, sucking in a long breath as he tried to swim back through his fogged consciousness. He gave her waist a gentle squeeze. “Food first.”

The pinkette smiled sleepily into where her face was buried in his shoulder and let him drag her to the couch. “Yessir.”

* * *

“Come on, baby girl, open your mouth.”

The kunoichi gave a tired laugh and closed her eyes, dutifully opening her mouth for him. She smiled around the spoonful of rice that was placed there and burrowed closer into the much larger man’s side. 

“Hmmm,” he hummed, wrapping his arm around her petite form and adjusting himself on the too-small couch to give her more room. “Tired?”

The pinkette made a little noise of affirmation, melting into him when he started stroking slow shapes along her back with his wide hand. The muscles around her ribs jumped and she arched when the rough pads of his fingers coasted against a particularly sensitive spot of her waist. They doubled back and took to drawing delicate little circles there until she was squirming on top of him. 

He gave a rough chuckle when her eyes popped open to squint at him, but she quickly silenced it with a kiss. The Mist nin groaned at the feeling of her tongue darting out against his lips, shifting to get her further on top of him and against the too-warm flush building under his skin.

The little pinkette took that as an invitation to fully straddle him, the muscles of her inner thighs fluttering when she came to rest right over the thick, bulging outline of his cock that his sweatpants did little to hide. She couldn’t help but smile at the dazed look on his face, but he recovered quickly, big hands coming to rest on her hips and drag her back and forth along his cock with a near bruising force. 

“Fuck,” she whined when the swollen, big tip of his cock pressed up into her entrance through their layers of clothing. Her eyes closed and head tilted back of their accord against the sudden dizzying onslaught of heat, a flush building high on her cheeks as he continued to harshly grind into her. 

She clung to the hands on her waist, high pitched little whines leaving her when he teasingly pushed his cock up against her clothed entrance, the painful-pleasurable, near stinging sensation of the cloth around his big cock straining against her opening sending wetness flooding down into her underwear. 

“Fuck, Kisame,” she started, but lost it in the sensation. 

That was all he needed though, flipping her underneath him and gently easing her back into the couch.

“Shhh,” he cooed, leaving wet, searing hot open mouth kisses along the delicate column of her throat. Two fingers hooked under the waistband of her pants and he took his time dragging down the smooth, soft skin of her legs before his fingers found the soaking wet material covering her entrance. She keened when his fingers rubbed into the swollen, aching nub of her clit there through her underwear, and he watched her throw her head back with a foggy gaze.

His big fingers circled it one, two, three times until she felt waves of chills run up from her toes and sear sharp into her nipples. 

“Fuck, gods, Kisame,” she whined, sounding strangled even to her own ears.

He purred at the sound of his name and pulled away just long enough to slip the soaked material down her legs and toss them away. 

“Mmm,” he moaned, brushing the rough pad of his thumb against her exposed, swollen clit and watching her writhe underneath him. “You’re fucking soaked.” 

The pinkette bit into her lip, caught between embarrassment and impatience. The pressure inside of her was building and building and so close to too much and all she wanted was his fingers or cock or  _something_  in her. She dug her fingernails into the breadth of his shoulders, her expression pinching in need. 

Kisame simply smiled in return, his hands leaving her aching clit to sigh down the backs of her thighs. 

“Just close your eyes and relax, baby girl.” He murmured, peppering light kisses down her abdomen that tickled the skin there. 

She squirmed at the sensation but did as she was told, a sharp breath jolting her lungs when he pushed her knees back toward her chest and blew a long, warm breath against her soaked entrance. 

“ _Oh_ ,” she whimpered when the rough, broad pad of his tongue swept up directly against her clit. Her hips arched and strained at the second stroke, but he easily pinned her to the couch. 

“Mmmm,” he groaned, greedily sucking at her clit before dipping his tongue down to lap at her dripping hole. “You taste so good, sweetheart.”

“Kisame,” she gasped around the stifling heat in her lungs, the edges of her vision were darkening and she was arched so tautly into his arms that she was afraid she might shatter if she moved, only for him to start flicking his tongue under the hood of her clit and shatter her anyway. 

The wet, obscene sound of him hungrily devouring her was the only she could hear, save for her own loud and nearly desperate cries. 

“Oh god,” she moaned mindlessly when he found a pattern to roll his tongue in that made her convulse. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

She felt like she was on fire and she was so wet and so close and he was pinning her harder to the cushions and growling in a way that vibrated all the way down to her toes and then he was sucking on her clit and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Kisame!” She screamed, clinging onto his shoulders for dear life and squeezing her eyes closed against the searing white that took over her vision. It felt like the blood in her veins had been doused and set on fire and she was being consumed, and it was hitting her in waves and waves and waves, and all she could do was be suffocated by it. 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Kisame murmured from somewhere far away,” just breathe, baby.” 

The waves hit her slower and slower, lapping against her and dragging slowly away down her body until she felt like she could breathe again. Slowly, she opened her eyes and was met with Kisame’s languid smile. 

“You alright?”

 She couldn’t help but laugh at that, and buried her face in his shoulder in embarrassment. 

“Sorry,” she muttered sheepishly. 

The Kiri man frowned at that, pulling away from her to press a long, warm kiss to her lips. 

“Don’t apologize.”

The pinkette felt briefly overwhelmed with a wealth of unnamed emotions, and dragged him back down into another kiss in lieu of struggling to find the words to express them. Kisame was more than happy to indulge her, grunting when she wrapped her legs around his waist and caged him to her, pressing herself against his now painfully hard cock. 

Briefly, naughtily, she pushed herself down onto the clothed, throbbing tip of his cock in the same way he had teased her earlier and watched his expression contort. 

“God,” he half breathed half growled, placing one hand next to her head to balance himself and jerking his pants harshly down onto his hips with the other, “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t see straight.”

She didn’t have time to appreciate the huge, weeping length of his cock before he had slammed it into her and set a pace that had her eyes rolling back. Desperately, she clung to his back, her mind refusing to form words.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby,” he hissed, pressing her knees into her shoulders and pounding his cock into her. She raked her nails down his back hard enough to draw blood in response and he bucked in surprise, a rough, pleasured sound leaving him.

“Fuck yes,” he growled through grit teeth, falling forward onto his forearms as he continued to thrust his cock into her at an unforgiving pace. She could feel her lungs filling back up, like warm water, and then he found that perfect spot just inside her and she was drowning again. 

His pace faltered, his head falling to her shoulder, when she scraped her nails again down the sensitive skin of his sides, and her walls crushed down on him just as he pushed his cock into her. A tortured groan ripped from him as he strained to push his cock into the friction, and then again as she gripped him too tight to pull out. 

“You keep that up and I’m gonna cum,” he growled into her ear, warm breaths puffing against her neck as he accentuated his threat with a round of particularly rough thrusts.

All the pinkette could do was gasp for air as the darkness took over again, but this time Kisame was inside her and he wasn’t stopping and every time he slammed his cock back into her it sent another crushing wave up her spine and made her head spin until she couldn’t tell which way was up and all she could do was hold onto him.

“That’s it, baby, come on my cock. Come for me! Ah, that’s it, good girl.” 

She felt more than heard him groan, realizing distantly that he was talking to her and kissing her and his thrusts were becoming frantic, until she was flooded with a searing hot warmth as spurt after spurt of his cum gushed into her. From beneath her lashes, she watched the thick cords of his muscles clench and his body tense, enjoyed the feeling of his moans vibrating into her chest and the weight of him collapsing on her. 

An exhausted smile stretched her lips and she gently squeezed her arms around him. 

“You alright?” She parroted in the same teasing tone he’d used earlier. 

He gave a soft chuckle, mostly because that was all he could manage, and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. 

Seconds, minutes, hours later, when all she could feel was his warmth and the soft rhythm of his heartbeat against her shoulder, he carefully lifted her from the couch and deposit her into bed with him. Lovingly, he stroked her hair and wrapped her up in his arms, and they both slept long and hard. 

* * *

“You’ve got to be fucking shitting me.”

Itachi glanced up from the book in his lap, calmly watching his relative pace the kitchen like a rabid animal, and then back down.  

“Omelette rice!” Obito screeched, waving the dirty pan at the once again dirty kitchen and the messed couch. “Fucking omelette rice!”

Itachi turned a page. 

“I believe it was Kisame that did the fucking, not the rice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like further chapters of this AU with Sakura and someone else. :)


End file.
